Once Mined, Twice Shy.
(strong language, get out children.) My friend wasn't the person to be careful, he was a bull in a china shop. But he didn't break things; he did things that he should've not done. Me and him were big fans of mine craft; we hooked up Skype and got on to a server that was named, "dirt blocks." It took a while to load; longer than it usually does for Minecraft. "When will this fucking ''thing load." he moans in annoyance. "Just wait" I snapped back, I loathed his impatient attitude; he could wait a second and would be aggravated. Finally, after 5 minutes, It loaded. "THANK DALE" He yells. The name "Dale" was our principle at our high school, kids would be joking how he was the "God" of the school. Some kids would throw a tantrum since they wanted to "Go to Daddy Dale's layer." The world lagged a bit, realizing that it was a huge castle and a avatar which seemed like a gray paint splotch, the base being crimson. Suddenly I hear a voice in my ears, "thanks for joining my server, no one has ''ever ''joined my server." The voice said, it sounded like a male's but it was fairly light, but the "ever" sounded extremely harsh. "how did you join our Skype?" My friend asked "I have this cheat, were when ever someone joins my server, I know their Skype so I can contact them and talk. ''Maybe that is why no one joins my server..." "Alright then... What shall we do?" I ask "what ever you want~" He cooed. I shivered a bit. "I'm going to explore the castle." I announce, hopefully to find anything good like a enchanted sword or something like that. "wait-If you see a door with crimson carpet on it, DO NOT go in there." He warned. "mm'kay." I swore to not go in there. But my friend being himself, decided to go in and see the room. It took a while for him to go there; the man had logged of of Skype since we didn't really talk that much. Me and my friend had both blocked him on Skype; and didn't pay attention to what he was commenting. "Hey, let's go in the room." My friend begs "But he said not to, we have to respect that." I retort; I was scared about what was behind there; if he could somehow hack ''into our Skype, he could definitely do ominous in Minecraft. "what you scared that in there he built block letters of "FUCK PUSSY" hah? that what you think." My friend taunts. "No, I don't want to go in there, go ahead if you want to." I snap. "Yeah! I"ll show you there was nothing to worry about!" He runs up the stairs and in front of him was the door with the crimson carpet. "Be ''careful..." ''I warn. "''hmph." '' He mutters. I hear the sound of " cack clack" of the doors in Minecraft. "See! there is no-" He was cut off swiftly. "I SAID DON'T GO IN THERE FUCKING BASTARD!!!" The man from Skype had came back on our call somehow, screaming at us. "STOP IT PLEASE! DON'T DO IT TO THEM...DON'T KILL THEM PLEASE THEIR MY FAMILY AND-AND MY FRIENDS! NOO-STOP..." My friends's screams die down as a hear metal clinking noise "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I scream, he better not, we where the best of- "BANG."'' friends... "WHY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I SCREAM "Well my little robin, he learnt a lesson, Once bitten, twice shy, but he don't have that option now. Does he?" That statement was followed by insane laughter, and Crying? Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas